Scroll of wisdom
'''scroll of wisdom '''is an utility item featured in infinite welfare. It takes the form of a brown scroll. When the scroll of wisdom is used, a message in black text will pop up on the screen, along with changing one of the player's stats or giving them an item. The first three uses of the scroll of wisdom will be positively weighted; that is, the first three uses will, on average, benefit the player more. If the player has used the scroll of wisdom eight or more times, the outcome will be negatively weighted. Green sparkles will emit from the player when a positive effect is gained; conversely, red particles will emit when the player rolls a negative effect. Outcomes Messages * BUY MY GAME * a good way to avoid dying from fly by night is to take cover under certain areas of the map * beware of items with incorrect text, equipping one may be a mistake * bloodsword's bloodcharge gets improved when you are a vampire, as well as allowing you to use a weaker bloodcharge if the sword is not on fire * To be fair, you have to have a VERY high IQ to understand Rick and Morty * all toasters toast toast * if the transmutation stone glows blue, you have found one of its specific recipes, some of which result in exclusive tools * having both gun generator and XTREME gun generator creates an ultimate gun generator, which is even more random * are you toon enough? * shoutouts to simpleflips * having stick and punch at the same time makes punch instantly kill anything it hits * This might be a good spot to find some ingredients. * Label * DONT DIE LOL * did you know this message is twice as likely to appear? * actually, that one message that says its twice as likely to appear is actually thrice as likely to appear * the excalibur holds a powerful secret that only shows itself to the most legendary and holy * even an unborn child can play better than you * purification removes zombification and vampirism from players, while also instakilling certain NPCs * just go back to playing fortnite on your glorified toaster * lucas 101 reflects electric-based attacks. be wary if you are using any! * git gud * LOSER. LOSER. LOSER. * you are so bad at this you might as well consider becoming a game journalist * *teleports behind u*'s particle effects become harder to see if you have active camo * i just wasted 10 seconds of your life * NOOB CAMPER LOL * you are cringe xd * ew a normie * everything is a jojo reference if you think hard enough * the D4 does not attempt to prevent you from getting duplicate items. this can lead to some interesting possibilities * your outfit is so atrocious even the default one is better * your mom dislikes smoke * dubs > subs * you will never be one of the cool kids, loser * new lines for scroll of wisdom? yes. can i add one? yes. * when fortnite dies out, what will the remains of their youtube community resort to just to keep their viewer count high? * having both fly by night and north korea gives fly by night a bigger blast, and north korea slight homing * not even super weenie hut jr's will accept you * you just made a big mistake, kid. * you are a disappointment to your family * some items might not actually exist * certain items can increase your max health, which can be really useful with certain self-damaging weapons * having both POWER and REWOP adds special abilities to their lunges * having both portable cauldron and transmutation stone causes them to not consume the first input * having both bloodsword and brimstone cause bloodsword's bloodcharge to spawn 6 orbitals * turning someone into a vampire heals you, but also heals the victim as hell * if something gets zombified while it is a vampire, it may become a zombified vampire * Roblox was released in 2016, anybody who joined before then is probably a super hacker who edited their join date * magic missile can only be fired so many times before you run out of mana, but over time, your mana will regen * verify venuz * see that mountain? you can climb it * having magic missile with one of the dice items increases its randomness in varying ways * a turtle made it to the water * magic missile will backfire if you get the lowest possible roll on it, hurting you * nobody listens to your facebook rants * the puzzle piece attempts to finish a combo, if it can't, then it will start one * remember, if something looks like anime, it IS anime, even if its a video game * theres probably some sicko out there making an anime girl version of this very scroll right now * according to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly * there exists a journal containing some important information, if you can find it Gallery scrollofwisdomgui.png|An example of the GUI that appears when the scroll of wisdom is used. Note that this GUI is outdated. scroll-of-wisdom-ui-update.png|scroll of wisdom's new GUI Category:Utility items